Threats
|leader(s)= |purpose= |debut= }} Threats (脅威 Kyōi) are individuals/things that present a danger to the general public and as a whole. Overview Threat Levels Threats levels are designations given to individuals to indicate how dangerous they are to the general populace and what countermeasures must be taken to properly deal with them. This ranking system was brought into play shortly after the events of June 6th X793 by the Magic Council. Threats levels are usually not given to given to regular criminals or dark mages and are typically used for various creatures that might be dangerous or are easily observed to be dangerous, these creatures can range from and s to Dragons, Giants and Members of the to creatures of unknown nature and even some humans. When determining a threat level, the Magic Council take several things into consideration such as intelligence, aggressiveness, size, physical ability, magic/curse power, using the threat level as an overall estimation of something's power. These estimations are just that, estimations, they are based on observable factors and as such there are many instances where these levels are not a very accurate measure of ability. Diana said that would have been considered an Ultimate-Class threat but the latter was able to fight two s and several S-Class calibre mages all at once, after defeating a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and was only defeated due to external intervention. This was observed with Gumbo, who was initially perceived as Low-class but should have, based on his abilities, been one class higher. The threat levels are as follows; *'Low-Class' (低級 Tei-kyū) — A Low-Class threat is a threat that can be dealt with efficiently by practically any remotely capable Mage and as such is barely even a danger to regular civilians. Though no named Low-Class threats are known an example of something of this level would be a. *'Middle-Class' (中間級 Chūkan-kyū) — A High-Class threat is a threat that is considered to be moderate in how much danger it posses to the general populace. A team of Mages would more than likely be capable of dealing with such a threat and a vast majority of S-Class Mages would be capable of quickly dealing with these threats. *'High-Class' (高級 Takai-kyū) — A High-Class threat is a threat that is considered to be roughly the equivalent of an S-Class Mage in strength and are considered very dangerous creatures that best be dealt with as quickly as possible. They usually require large group of mages or a single S-Class Mage to combat them. While regular mages are permitted to engage such threats they strongly advised not to as they would more than likely be unsuccessful and possibly do more harm than good. *'Ultimate-Class' (極級 Kyoku-kyū) — A Ultimate-Class threat is a. Ultimate-Class threats require at least 2 S-Class mages to combat effectively combat and regular mages are forbidden from fighting these threats, with them being assigned flee on sight orders for anyone under S-Class. The strength of such creatures is such that even the recommended countermeasure is optimistic and thus far only low-level Ultimate-Class threats have been defeated by such measures. *'God-Class' (神級 Kami-kyū) — It is unknown what the counter measure for a God-Class threat is. While there are no know God-Class threats, both and are given as examples of individuals which would be described as God-Class threats by Diana. Known Threats Trivia *